The Tears Between the Twins
by KLD kitkat
Summary: Reverse!AU. Once a threat is presented to the Gleeful Twins that could ruin them altogether, Dipper Gleeful has to get the help of Gideon and Pacifica Pines to stop the catastrophe from even starting. If fate is really set in stone, will it be too late? Or is there still hope? I don't own the cover image!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gravity Falls or the cover image. This is another Reverse!AU one-shot or what might become a story. Enjoy!**

 **The Tears Between the Twins**

' _Gideon, please!'_

' _I've already said, I don't want to be your king!'_

' _But-'_

' _Why are you so interested in me, anyway?!'_

' _It-it's…complicated.'_

' _How so?!'_

 _Mabel's eyes glowed once more as she tried to restrain him using her amulet. A glow surrounded Gideon for a short moment before it vanished. Mabel froze._

' _Why is it so complicated?!'_

 _Mabel unfroze as she tried again to restrain him, to no avail._

' _Witch!' Gideon yelled, rushing towards and yanking her headband off of her head, causing her amulet to cease glowing._

 _Mabel tried desperately to grab her headband back, but Gideon smashed it on the ground, wisps of green floating into the air._

' _No!' Mabel clenched her shirt, right over her heart, falling to her knees. Her nose started to bleed heavily as she stared up at Gideon._

 _Gideon raised an axe over his head._

' _Gideon…please…'_

 _Her pleas stopped, replaced with a blood curdling scream, once the blade of the axe crashed into her chest, her blood gushing out of her, her guts starting to follow as the cut widened. She stared down at her chest, before blood began leaking from her mouth._

 _Gideon pushed the axe deeper, before pushing it down and pulling it out._

' _Now you won't be able to hurt anyone ever again.'_

Dipper's eyes snapped open, beads of sweat traveling down his face. He grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his forehead, looking to the other side of the room where his sister slept soundly.

The visions were becoming more frequent, and each seemed the same. They all ended with the death of his sister by the hands of Gideon Pines.

He looked down at a tarot card in his hand. It showed an image of his sister's corpse.

He couldn't let this happen. He had to stop it.

He heard the rustling of the sheets as Mabel turned.

From the first time they had seen Gideon, Mabel had become obsessed with him, but Dipper sensed something off about him.

Once the two had a date, Gideon had started to reject Mabel. However, she had kept trying.

Once Gideon declared their relationship, if you could call it that, over, Mabel still tried to get him to love her.

She hadn't used spells, not yet. Dipper foresaw that when she did, they wouldn't work. No spells or voodoo dolls worked on Gideon for some strange reason.

He had to stop this from happening. As he thought about how he could, it only seemed to make him tired.

Almost unwillingly, his eyes closed as he was pulled into another vision.

 _He stood there, rain pouring down on him. The cemetery always seemed to be a sad place, but that was always when it was you who had lost someone._

 _He looked over her tombstone, his face deprived of any emotion._

' _Brother?' a small, shaky voice called out to him._

 _He froze for a moment, before he turned around._

 _There stood his sister, unmarked and unharmed, staring at him._

' _Mabel!' he ran to her, tightly hugging her despite his own discomfort of the physical contact._

 _She didn't return the hug, but rather stared at him, unblinking._

' _Mabel?' he asked her, pulling away from the hug._

' _You could've stopped it.' She whispered to him._

' _What?' he questioned her._

 _She shoved him to the ground roughly, her eyes narrowing in anger. 'This is all your fault!'_

 _Lightning flashed across the sky, momentarily blinding him from sight._

 _Once his eyes adjusted again, Mabel's image had changed._

 _Her clothes were torn in a few places, revealing lines of red underneath. Her hair was frazzled. A large cut made its way from her chest down to her stomach, where blood was pouring from and pooling beneath her. Her nose bled while blood was also dripping from her mouth._

 _Her eyes were now dull and lifeless._

 _She walked forward to him as he crawled away on the ground._

' _You could've saved me.' She said, her voice slicing through the air in an unnatural and haunting way._

 _She continued walking towards him, as he continued crawling backwards._

 _At one point as she was walking, he heard something crunch under her feet. He looked down and was greeted by the sight of her shattered amulet._

 _He kept crawling backwards until he felt his back press against something cold and hard._

 _He looked behind him and saw a tombstone. Lightning cracked once more, providing a moment of light._

 _His eyes widened as he saw his name marked across the tombstone, the date reading that it was the same day._

 _He looked back at Mabel, who was right in front of him._

 _She reached down and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tightly and lifting him into the air._

 _Dipper coughed as his supply of oxygen was closing._

' _M-Mabel!' he wheezed._

' _Yes, brother?' she tilted her head to the side, her cold, dead gaze meeting his._

 _She squeezed his throat tighter before he could say anything._

 _Dipper clawed at her hand, but it was futile. Her grip was like stone, his attempts did nothing._

' _My death was your fault.' She said coldly. 'You could've done something.'_

 _She pulled a knife from behind her back, one of the ones she used to perform with._

' _Allow me to the return the favor.'_

 _That was the last thing he heard before she shoved the blade into his stomach, pushing up until the cut reached his throat as he screamed._

Dipper awoke once more, his eyes wide and breath shaking.

That wasn't a vision. It was a nightmare, but it gave him a clue.

Dipper leapt up from his desk, careful not to wake his sister as he crept across the room over to her desk.

He pulled open the top drawer, reaching in and plucking out the journal.

A golden, six fingered hand was placed on it, marked with the number 2.

He shut the drawer, flipping through the crisp yellow pages until he found what he was looking for.

The page showed a person rising from a grave, looking as if they were never dead in the first place.

A resurrection spell.

He would have to test it, but, for now, it looked like his only hope.

Leaving Gravity Falls wasn't an option. Mabel was too drawn to Gideon and the paranormal activity helped fuel their amulets.

He couldn't tell Gideon to stay away from Mabel. Mabel would only track him down.

There had to be a way for Mabel's death to never happen, in case the resurrection spell didn't work.

Dipper sighed, tucking the journal away in his own desk and exiting their room.

He made his way down the flight of stairs and towards the front door.

He didn't have to worry about disguises or fans or anything of the sort. It was the middle of the night.

He walked out of the door and started walking along a trail that Mabel used often. It was a trail that would lead him to the Mystery Shack.

It wasn't so much of a traditional trail. Basically, the trail was made up of footsteps that Mabel walked on repeatedly. She made it into her own makeshift trail, using her amulet to make the imprints in the ground permanent so they couldn't wash away.

Dipper traveled along it until he reached the Mystery Shack. He knocked on the front door, not expecting an answer at first until it was opened by Pacifica.

She wore a nightgown and her feet were bare.

She narrowed her eyes. ''What're you doing here?''

It wasn't a polite ask, but more of a disgusted question.

''Nice to see you, too.'' Dipper replied sarcastically. ''I need to see Gideon.''

Pacifica didn't feel like asking why. She didn't want him here. Period.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. ''Wait here.''

She shut the door and he heard her footsteps traveling up the stairs.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, but by Gideon.

He tiredly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. ''What're you doing here? This late, too.''

''Listen, I need to talk to you.'' Dipper stated.

''This can't wait 'til morning?'' Gideon asked.

''No.'' Dipper growled.

''Fine.'' Gideon groaned. ''What is it?''

''I know how much you dislike my sister.'' Dipper began. ''But I see a future of her being killed.''

''By who?''

''By you.'' Dipper answered.

''I would never!'' Gideon yelped.

''But you will.'' Dipper said.

''How do I even do that?'' Gideon questioned him.

''I can't tell for sure, what means you would use to kill her.'' Dipper responded. ''But I know it first involves shattering her amulet in every future.''

''Why is that so bad?'' he asked. ''I know y'all use it for shows, but, why is it so bad?''

''Not only is it a big source of power, but she uses it more often than I do.'' Dipper explained. ''It's bonded to her. It's become a part of her.''

''I see.'' Gideon said, looking at the ground nervously.

''The visions of her death are becoming more frequent, so the most I can ask you is to avoid her.'' Dipper said.

''Alright.'' Gideon replied.

''And if it's just destined to happen, written in stone,'' Dipper paused. ''I'll see what I can do.''

''A resurrection spell is one of the best things to do, should her death come to pass.'' Dipper stated.

''Why not let fate have its go, then use the spell?'' Gideon asked him.

''Because it's not always guaranteed to work.'' Dipper answered him. ''It has side effects of its own.''

''Like?''

''Not only could she be resurrected a mindless zombie, and a zombie infection could spread, but she wouldn't be herself.'' Dipper said.

''I've seen different paths where I've used the spell, but she comes back and starts killing people, myself, you, and Pacifica included.'' Dipper told him.

''Alright.'' Gideon said. ''I'll do my best to avoid her, but for how long?''

''There's not an exact time and date, but the best I can tell is soon.'' Dipper declared. ''I'll do my best to keep her away from you.''

''Okay.'' Gideon fiddled with his hands nervously.

''Thank you for speaking with me.'' Dipper said. ''Good night.''

With that, he turned and walked away, his cape billowing behind him as the wind picked up.

Gideon nodded and shut the door.

''What was that all about?'' Pacifica asked curiously.

''It's nothing, Paz.'' Gideon assured her as he climbed back up the stairs to go to bed.


	2. Keep It Down

**Alright, chapter 2! Chapter 1 would've been longer, but the site glitched out on me or something. So I made it a part of chapter 2. I don't own Gravity Falls or the cover image. Enjoy!**

 **Keep It Down**

Dipper shut the front door quietly, walking back up the stairs to the room he shared with Mabel. He opened the door to find her, surprisingly, awake.

She was looking over a few tarot cards they owned, watching as a few of the images on the cards morphed and twisted into a new one to tell the future.

Dipper's breath hitched as he saw she was looking at the cards.

''Sister.'' He approached, drawing her attention away from the cards.

''Yes?'' she tilted her head slightly.

''What are you doing up?'' his brows furrowed together.

''What were you doing out?'' she dodged his question, holding up a tarot card that showed him exiting the house.

''I had business.'' He retorted, shuffling towards his bed, biting his lip.

''What are you looking for, brother?'' Mabel raised an eyebrow.

''What makes you so sure I'm looking for something?'' he shot back.

''You make it so obvious.'' Mabel stood from her bed, her aqua blue gown fluttering around her as she walked over to him.

Her eyes scanned over him. ''You're nervous.''

''I'm not!'' Dipper denied.

''What're you so nervous about?'' she asked soothingly, a hint of teasing behind her voice.

Dipper searched through the drawers of his desk desperately as Mabel watched, leaning against his bed.

Dipper ignored her question as though he never heard her.

''Sister, can you hand me the tarot cards?'' he requested to her.

Mabel shrugged, standing up straight and getting the cards off of her bed. She handed them to Dipper, who looked over them quickly, beads of sweat traveling down his face.

''It's not here.'' He mumbled.

''What's not here?'' Mabel asked.

 _Shoot._ Had he said that out loud?

''Nothing.'' He lied quickly. Too quickly for Mabel's liking.

''What are you looking for?'' she folded her arms, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

''I said nothing.'' He hissed.

''We shouldn't keep secrets, Dipper.'' Mabel scolded him. ''Not from each other.''

He spotted what he was looking for on his bed, just right behind her.

He moved around her before she could cut him off, snatching up the tarot card that showed her corpse.

''Hey!'' Mabel yelped. ''What is it?''

''It's nothing!'' he repeated, hiding the tarot card behind his back with the rest of the deck.

Mabel frowned, her amulet starting to glow.

The cards behind Dipper's back glowed with the same aura and were snatched from his hands.

The cards floated over his head. Before he knew it, they were floating in front of Mabel as she looked them over.

Thinking quickly, Dipper grabbed them from the air, the glow around them ceasing as Mabel's mouth dropped open.

''Dipper Gleeful!'' she growled, trying to grab the cards back from him.

Dipper shoved the cards into the box, turning around to face his angry sister.

''I hate to do this, sister.'' He murmured. ''But you need to calm yourself.''

His own amulet glowed, as did his eyes as he cited a spell he had studied for years, should the need for its use ever come.

Mabel's eyes widened. She knew the spell he was casting.

''Brother, how dare you!'' she barked, her hands going to cover her ears, but it was too late.

Mabel's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she started to fall backwards. Thankfully, Dipper caught her before she could hit the ground.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed, laying her down and pulling her covers over her.

No doubt she'd continue on the subject when she woke up. Dipper groaned.

His amulet began to glow once more, his eyes as well, as he mumbled another spell.

He put two fingers on either side of Mabel's head, his words slightly growing louder as he continued.

Mabel's face twisted into slight pain as Dipper uttered the last words of the spell. A cyan blue wisp of mist appeared around her head, hovering slightly for a few moments, before it simply vanished.

Once he finished, a puff of air passed through Mabel's lips, before she sank back into her bed.

Dipper sighed as he removed his hands from her head, his eyes and amulet stopping their glow.

Mabel wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up.

As much as he hated having to resort to using spells and magic on his sister, he felt it was for the best.

He snapped his fingers as Will appeared in a puff of smoke.

''Y-yes, M-master?'' he stuttered nervously.

''Go get some tea.'' He commanded to the dream demon quietly, but sternly.

Will disappeared to get it as Dipper walked over to his desk and slumped down into the chair, massaging his temples.

This night felt eternally long.

Will reappeared a moment later, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Dipper.

''Master?'' he asked softly.

''Yes, Will?'' Dipper sipped his tea.

Will's eye widened as he realized Dipper hadn't snapped at him for talking out of turn. Mabel would have done so, or worse.

''Is something wrong?'' Will asked gently.

''Yes.'' Dipper answered flatly.

''Why don't you get some rest?'' Will suggested.

Dipper looked up at the demon, narrowing his eyes slightly. ''Do you not think I've tried?''

Will trembled slightly.

Dipper sighed. ''I can't sleep without having more visions about the future…something terrible will happen.''

''What will happen?'' Will asked quietly.

''The death of Mabel.'' Dipper said sorrowfully.

Will gasped silently. ''H-How?''

''Gideon Pines.'' Dipper stated.

''Is there a way to prevent it?'' Will inquired.

''If it is written in stone, I'm afraid there's not much I can do.'' Dipper sipped more of his tea. ''I could try to perfect the resurrection spell, but when the time comes, there's only a small chance it would work.''

Will hummed. ''If you would allow my help, I would be happy to give it to you.''

Dipper nodded. ''It is appreciated.''

Dipper paused for a slight moment, then he begrudgingly added, ''Thank you, Will.''

Those words felt weird and just awfully out of place coming from him.

''You're welcome, Master.'' Will said, disappearing from the room, this time without an air of complete dread.

Dipper's eyes traveled to the box of tarot cards on his desk. His eyes narrowed.

The cards he once used to look at for the future, the ones he sometimes used for shows, he now almost despised.

Usually when he saw something in the cards, he'd gain some kind of understanding of how and when it would happen. Not now.

Who could predict something like the death of a loved one?

Despite his better nature, his hands itched to pick up the cards and see if something had changed.

He tried to ignore the feeling at first. But when he found his hands hovering over the card box, he knew that wouldn't work.

Dipper stood up from his seat, walking over to where his sister slept peacefully.

Right then, he envied her.

While she slept soundly, he was tormented by his own cursed powers.

Each twin had their own specific abilities. Dipper could see the future and had a psychic barrier, while Mabel had teleportation and could persuade people easily.

Her persuasion seemed to just come naturally. She hardly ever had to use it, considering she just used her pure charm. On the rare occasion, when someone didn't succumb to her charm or just melt instantly, she used her power that usually put people into a trance.

However, they gained new powers with their amulets, which also amplified their original powers to become stronger and more effective.

Their shared powers had consisted of telekinesis and the ability to cast illusions. If needed be, they could open a link between their minds and send each other thoughts if they couldn't say it out loud.

Not all powers were considered a blessing, however.

Dipper found his gaze leading away from his sister back over to the box of cards.

Biting his lip and giving into temptation, he walked back over to his desk, picking up the box of tarot cards.

Once he took them out, he shuffled through them.

Before he found it, his eyes fell upon a different card, one he hadn't seen before.

It showed Gideon, his eyes glowing yellow while his pupils were turned into almost mere black slits.

The only form of eyes he had seen even close to that was when they had seen Will possess a vessel by the Gleeful twins' orders.

The only difference was that his eyes had been glowing blue.

Dipper studied the card curiously, the gears in his head turning.

With a snap of his fingers, Will appeared before him.

''Will.'' Dipper addressed him, handing him a card that he took into his small hands.

''Do you know who that could be?'' Dipper asked the dream demon.

''Well…'' Will said slowly. ''I might have an idea.''

''And that is?'' Dipper folded his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

''It might be better if I show you.'' Will said, trembling slightly. ''But we can't do it here.''

''Then where will we go?'' Dipper tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

Will snapped his fingers, a white flash emitting all around them.

Once it disappeared, they were standing in the woods, in a clearing surrounded by trees.

Will put his hands out in front of him, moving them out to his sides.

In perfect sync with the motions of Will's hands, all the leaves and branches and rocks were swept to the sides.

A white circle laid out before them, a symbol in the center that looked exactly like Will. All around the circle were other symbols, consisting of a shooting star, a pine tree, a six fingered hand, a fish, a bag of ice, a llama, a pair of glasses, a question mark, a heart with stitches across it, and a star that looked like the same one the twins had on their tent.

''What is this?'' Dipper asked, his eyes scanning over the circle.

''A summoning circle.'' Will answered. ''Years ago, I felt it appear, the magic and energy radiating off it, but the circle has never disappeared since.''

''Why is it here?''

''Some summoning circles can breach through different dimensions, even ones that we already exist in.'' Will explained. ''The symbol in the middle represents another me.''

''Another you?'' Dipper furrowed his brows.

''Yes, but he's not like me.'' Will said nervously. ''I've seen and met him before, but not for long.''

''The card might mean he's trying to cross over into this dimension.'' Will added. ''I know that another Mabel exists in his dimension and he's needed her for a spell to come into the physical plane and actually exist. That Mabel refuses every time, so he intends to take your sister and kill her as a part of the spell. Both that Mabel and this have the same DNA and all.''

''So, this demon is trying to possess someone to get to my sister and kill her?''

''Yes, and he'll use anyone he can get to.'' Will responded. ''And he knows what strings to pull, what tricks to use, and I believe his target is Gideon Pines.''

''Because Mabel will get as close to Gideon as she can.'' Dipper tapped his chin in thought.

''Yes.'' Will agreed.

''How do we stop him?'' Dipper scanned the area around them as though it would give him the answers.

''I'm afraid we can't.'' Will whispered, knowing that those words would push Dipper over the edge.

Dipper froze, still as a statue as his left eye twitched, his breath hitching. Will knew he was about to just explode into anger. Any normal person who knew what the Gleeful twins were like when they were mad would've gotten as far away as possible.

Will could, but that would make his master even more angry. The only thing he could now was just stay, wait, and hope he wouldn't be used as a punching bag.

Dipper knew Will was only trying to help, but he couldn't help but be angry. Wasn't there some way to stop this demon who was after his sister?

Dipper's hands began twitching, his amulet glowing. A nearby tree was uprooted and split in half.

Will thought he'd stop there, but Dipper continued to split the tree until it was nothing more than just splinters.

As the splinters were dropped to the ground, another tree began to glow.

''Wait, master!'' Will shouted, which took his every ounce of courage he had.

Dipper turned slowly and stared up at him, his left eye still twitching.

''What?'' he hissed, his voice dangerously low.

''If this demon is basically another me, should he not have the same weaknesses?'' Will asked, preparing for the impact of any object surrounding them.

It never came.

Will opened his eye, looking back at his master.

''That's… actually not such a bad…idea.'' Dipper admitted.

Will's eye scrunched up so it would look as if he were smiling.

''Well then,'' Dipper began, ''Let's get to work.''

 **Alright, end of chapter. Please comment and review. KLD kitkat out!**


End file.
